


That feline-feeling

by SpookyStar29



Series: Chocolate, Jade and Marshmallow-fluff [5]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Cat people and dog people, Domestic Fluff, F/F, just something short and sweet, the names might sound familiar :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyStar29/pseuds/SpookyStar29
Summary: Jack is a person for everything, so says Hollis. Proof is the way she behaves as they find a little furry friend on their way back home ...
Relationships: Hollis Mann/Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane
Series: Chocolate, Jade and Marshmallow-fluff [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679164
Kudos: 4





	That feline-feeling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smorestxllison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smorestxllison/gifts).



When she was young and she had to choose she would rather live in the desert than spending a single month in the arctic.

Growing older, she had learned to appreciate the different and wonderful facets winter was bringing. Cozy evenings inside, hot coffee filling the room with its aroma, the atmosphere in the city, the snowy park. Being snuggled close to her favorite person in the world, under a fluffy blue blanket, watching TV and falling asleep next to each other. Or on top of each other. Mostly the latter.

Sometimes she wondered if Jack had always been such a cuddler who had that NEED being close to her partner, or if she had something to do with it. She prided herself with believing in the latter.

Funny thing was her favorite person wasn’t a winter person either, so they both didn’t have to drag the other one outside – they had a pretty similar mindset about that.

Luckily, they weren’t lazy, either. But instead of running tours and long walks through the park they barely spend more than thirty minutes outside before being frozen to the bones.  
But THAT had a good side, too. Jack used to say “Hot showers with bae keeps the cold away”.  
She had grown to love that quote. And to thank the icy weather.

Today’s evening was … well, no need to embellish anything, it sucked and it was shit weather. Just ten minutes into their walk it had started to snow. So far, so good. The snow quickly turned into rain, and then wind came up, and the rain morphed into some kind of disgusting, freezing storm which left everything outside in a mess.  
Just as it did with them.

Hollis couldn’t wait to get back inside, under a shower, a blanket and warming up with some apple cider tea.  
But … it shouldn’t end this way.

They both froze on the spot as their eyes fell on the stairs towards their apartment.  
Something was sitting there.  
It was a cat. No, a kitten. A grey striped one with three white paws and a white dot on her chest. It was sheltering from the rain, shivering and vibrating, fur glued to its body which made it look even smaller and fragile.

She had always had a pretty good gut-feeling. And something told her the shower had to wait. “Aww!” Jack next to her cooed. “Look at you.” She recused from her and walked up the stairs, carefully approaching the little animal. “Hello sweety.” Her voice turned into liquid honey. “What are you doing here?” She reached out and the kitten immediately came close to her. “Hi.” Jack’s voice went up a whole octave, if that was even enough. “You poor little baby, look at you.” She rubbed over the kitten’s fur. “You must be freezing.”

Hollis watched the scene from slight distance, not really sure what to think about that. Then, the baby cat crawled into her hand, making little noises and Jack MELTED.  
She fumbled for their house keys inside her pocket, feeling the cold seeping in her bones. “Well I don’t know about you, but I am not spending another minute outside here in this shitty weather.”

Opening the door, she turned to her girlfriend. Jack gave her a look.  
THE look.

_Oh for the love of …_

“No.” Hollis shook her head, knowing exactly what that look was indicating. “Jack, NO.”  
“She’s shivering!”, Jack held against.  
“She has fur.”  
“She’s a baby!”  
“She’s an animal. Animals can survive outside.”  
Jack gave her a raised eyebrow. “Does she look like a wildcat to you? She’s probably an inhouse one.”  
“If that’s the case why did the owner let her out?”

Jack didn’t answer on that. Oh they wouldn’t start fighting because of a CAT now, right?

She tried another attempt. “We can’t just take her in, Jack.”  
She stared up at her. “Why?”  
Hollis rolled her eyes. “Well, because!” All she got was another stare. “Because we don’t know who she belongs to, if they are looking for her, or if she’s ill and has anything we shouldn’t carry into her home, or …”  
“She’s not ill. I can see that.”  
Hollis raised her eyebrow. “Oh. Since when are you a cat-expert, Doctor Sloane?”  
“I have eyes for that.”  
“Oh yeah? If that’s the case …” She made a hand move circling her face. “You see this? This is me being frozen, cold, and annoyed.”  
“I see that. I’m not much better, believe me.” Jack’s stubborn look turned into something soothing. “But I also see that you’re anything but heartless.”  
Hollis signed and rubbed her forehead. God, that woman knew _exactly_ which buttons to push …  
Jack got up and stepped closer to her. „Come on. You can’t tell me you hate cats.”  
“I don’t HATE them. I’m just …” He fiddled for words. Her girlfriend eyed her and she signed. “I am a dog person, Jack!” She couldn’t come up with a better excuse. She made movements with her hands. “Cats and I, we don’t work well.”

The exact second something touched her leg. She flinched, seeing the little kitten pressed close to her, looking up to her and Jack with huge, green eyes.  
As if she were BEGGING.  
“Yeah. “You don’t work well”. I see that.” Jack smirked.  
God that flicker in those eyes.  
Hollis squeezed her own ones.  
“I will take care of her”, Jack spoke softly, back to her calm self. “Right, sweet baby?” She leaned down. “Yes, I will take very good care of her.” The kitten didn’t even make a sound as Jack lifted her up and pulled her close to her chest. All that resonated was a purr.

Hollis signed.  
She really was cute. No, cute wasn’t even an expression.

And paired with Jack running her fingers through the little fluffballs fur while giving her puppy eyes she knew she couldn’t win anyways. So she gave in.  
“Okay.” Jack’s eyes lit up like a little kid’s under a Christmas tree. “But she is NOT setting a paw inside our bedroom, deal?”  
“Deal.”

At least she was a little reasonable.

“See, little Stella”, she heard Jack cooing while she made herself a cup of coffee. “You’ll have nice, warm home tonight, and tomorrow we’ll keep looking for your owner.”  
She stilled and raised an eyebrow. “Stella?”  
“Yes. Because of that white dot. It looks like a star.”  
Now Hollis rolled her eyes. “Oh for the love of god, she named it.”

After a while of back and forth, they decided to split tasks. Jack would spread the message that they found a kitten and wishing for anyone who knew who owned it to text her, Hollis went downstairs to one of the other residents. The family of three had two cats, too, and she’d ask them if they could borrow some cat food for the evening.  
Little “Stella” apparently seemed to be hungry, and she wasn’t sure if that was a good sign or not. But she made Jack happy, and well … whatever made Jack happy was a bonus in her own life, too.

*

Never had she wanted to strangle Gibbs as much as she wanted now. He really had the audacity to call her in on a Friday evening at half past eight. With a sign of defeat she shut her phone and changed her clothes so she looked at least a little more representable.  
Stepping out of the bedroom, she worked hard to not burst out laughing. She had given the kitty her old fake – black roll she had found somewhere. She didn’t need that thing anyway anymore since Hollis was a perfect masseuse.  
So the little fluffball was still playing with that thing, running back and forth in the living room. Hollis was on the sofa, legs curled up under her, a book in her hand, and giving the kitten glares.  
And as her eyes fell on her, the look turned MURDEROUS paired with disbelieve. “What are you doing?”  
She grabbed her bag. “Gibbs called. They need me ASAP.”  
Hollis blinked in disbelieve. “You have to be kidding me.”  
“Hey, I don’t wanna go either.”  
“Jack!” Hollis got up. “You had the glorious idea taking that thing inside, and now you’re leaving me with it?” She pointed at the kitten.  
“She’s not a thing.” She lovingly played with the hem of Hollis’ pullover.  
“Jack.” She whined.  
“I’m sure a woman like you knows how to handle a baby cat.”  
“I can’t stare it down or tell it to sit still.”  
She gave her a kiss and squeezed her hand. “I promise, I’ll make it up to ya.”  
With Hollis staring daggers into her back, she turned and gave little Stella a wink. “Have a nice evening you two.”  
“You will pay for that, okay?”, Hollis called back after her and she left the house with a smirk even though she tried to fight it off.

*

At least the case wasn’t one of these pain-in-the-ass things, so she was only kept at work for three hours. Nevertheless, she was exhausted. Jack yawned as she strolled up the stairs. She couldn’t wait to curl up on the couch, or on the bed, her head on Hollis’ lap and Stella on her chest. She really needed something to cuddle now.

She was as silent as possible while opening the door and taking off her coat and shoes, not sure if Hollis was still awake or … she stopped in her tracks as her eyes made out a scene.  
Hollis had fallen asleep on the couch.  
Nothing new.  
But new was … she had company.  
The little cat was curled up right next to her.

Jack felt herself smiling like an idiot.  
Not a cat-person. _Sure._

She decided not to wake any of them and changed for the night, happily anticipating her bed.  
After she took a picture, of course.

…

The next morning was a Saturday, so they decided to wake up in no rush and just lazily live through the day. As Jack grabbed her phone during lunch, she realized shad three new messages – and wasn’t sure if she felt relief or sadness as one of them was a woman who thanked her for finding her little Fiona.  
Hollis definitely was relieved, and she decided she should be, too.

She texted the woman she could come by whenever she wanted – which was only about thirty minutes later – and she had to admit, seeing the relief on the other woman’s face and the happiness she exhuded as she pressed a kiss on the kitten’s head was the best feeling of all.  
Jack handed her the black roll. She had a feeling Stella/Fiona liked it a lot, and it was covered in scratches now anyways.

Alone again, Hollis signed as if she were starting a long speech. “So. That’s one hot shower and an evening together overdue. Caused by a kitten and a silver haired agent.”  
Jack smirked, knowing exactly what she was implying. “Kitty’s back home.” She pressed the side button on her iPhone. “Phone is off. No disturbance.” Crossing the last centimeters between them, she wrapped her arms around her waist and tilted her head. “What are we waiting for?”

Her giggling didn’t stop until her girlfriend’s lips were on hers.


End file.
